The present invention relates in general to a device for securing an accurate depth of grinding feed of an abrasive or grinding wheel toward a work for use in a grinding machine, and more particularly to a device for positively enabling an accurate dimensional control performance, i.e., predetermination of dimensional accuracy and maintenance of surface roughness accuracy of a work in a grinding operation.
There have been generally known a diamond dresser adapted to grind concave or convex surfaces as well as a diamond dresser adaptable for angular grinding operation. These diamond dressers are known to be effective to obtain a finish of desired cumber or curvature and angular surface on an abrasive or grinding wheel of a grinding machine. In such conventional apparatus, it is practicably possible to attain a desired accuracy in the dressing work on the grinding wheel, provided that the setting conditions are met definitely.
In the conventional method of grinding a work to a desired dimension, it is conducted in such a manner that a depth of feed is predetermined on a grinding machine, then a work is ground to a desired dimension with such predetermined setting of dimension being maintained during the grinding operation. For instance, such procedure of maintaining is practiced by the steps of leading a movable grinding wheel support or feed rest toward the work by using of a feed screw, and when the depth of grinding feed reaches a predetermined setting, stopping the feed motion of the grinding wheel support by function of a stopper mechanism.
With such prior art arrangement, however, when conducting grinding operations on a plurality of works to be ground, it was practicably difficult to obtain all the works finished to the same dimensional accuracy and surface precision for the following reasons: firstly, because of a contingent poor accuracy in the feed screw and stopper mechanisms for the grinding wheel support or feed rest, secondly due to dimensional dispersion factors peculiar to each work such as a poor working accuracy in its prior machining procedures, thirdly, from possible loading of, or dimensional unevenness in each grinding wheel.
In order to cope with such problems, the present invention proposes the utilization of the efficient performance in the accurate reforming function of a diamond dresser by way of positively introducing the advantageous feature thereof in the grinding operations, not only by a mere application of the diamond dresser therein. That is, the conventional diamond dresser is merely applied to the reforming or dressing procedure prior to the following grinding operations, or in other words, the diamond dresser is generally kept out of its duties during such grinding operations. In this respect, the present invention contemplates the use of the diamond dresser during a grinding operation cycle on a work, and more particularly, according to this invention, the diamond dresser is applicable to such precisional controls as decision of dimensions and surface finish accuracy of a work during a grinding operation cycle.